Fredbear's Family Diner
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Fredbear's Family Diner = , often abbreviated simply to "FFD", is the name of the fictional location that is mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and (possibly) makes an appearance in both Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Fredbear's is a family diner, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. There are likely only two animatronics in the restaurant, possibly the springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy. The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself, accompanied by another animatronic who appears to be Spring Bonnie. The two characters are most likely the earliest incarnation of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie respectively, as both characters have golden colors. History Not much is currently known about Fredbear's Family Diner, although it is possible for it to be the setting of Plot#The Bite of '83. [[Bite of '83. According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner", presumably a local family restaurant, before closing under mysterious circumstances. By the time the events of the second game occur, the diner and its owner have been gone for years. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fredbear's Diner (possibly) makes an appearance in the Stage01 minigame. It contains a single stage with what appears to be the springlock suits, mentioned in Phone Guy's calls from the third game. Finally, in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player sees what is believed by some to be the Bite of '87. Being one of the biggest secrets in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise solved, it is apparent the crying child was the victim and Fredbear caused the bite. Known Animatronics Although very little is known about them, there are only two animatronics from the diner. Both of them are very similar to their counterparts, Freddy and Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but with golden colors. Neither of these are confirmed to be Golden Freddy and Springtrap from the previous games, but until further evidence is brought to light, this is the most likely conclusion. Fredbear Fredbear is possibly an early model of Freddy Fazbear and the vocal leader of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Chica's old model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. From his picture as seen on the restaurant's wall from outside, Fredbear wear two black buttons, although the buttons from his actual sprite are missing (likely due to oversight by Scott Cawthon). He is responsible for causing the Bite of '87 incident when the four older kids shoved the crying child into his mouth, causing the mouth to malfunction and crunch shut, damaging the victim's frontal lobe. Interestingly, Fredbear is the only animatronic of the diner that was never discovered and reused for the horror attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was technically unknown what happened to his suit after years when the diner shuts down, but it was assumed that his suit could be, perhaps, entirely lost after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is speculated by some that Golden Freddy and Fredbear are one and the same. This is backed up by both animatronics being a suit with some wires/endoskeleton pieces. Both also have a golden color and a similar appearance to Freddy Fazbear himself. Some disagree using the fact that Fredbear has a purple hat and bowtie, having a different height and width, and different eye colors. Golden Freddy is also speculated to be one of the temporary replacement suits mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 4 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, a plushie of Fredbear with similar looks of Freddy from the first game can be seen on the desk from the Private Room. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is an early model of Bonnie and the back-up singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a yellow/green rabbit animatronic being slightly shorter than Fredbear and wears a single black button on his chest. It is possible that Spring Bonnie wears a bowtie (as shown from his poster hallucination at CAM 02 and CAM 10 in the third game). His body structure is nearly identical to that of a human. He sports a pair of three-jointed ears and a round, fluffy tail which is seen while he's on the left side of the stage from the Night 5 minigame. Unlike his newer counterpart, Bonnie, he doesn't seem to carry a guitar, which could mean he is a back-up singer, rather than a guitarist. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames, his springlock suit was later used by Purple Guy in the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5. However, the springlocks inside the suit malfunctioned, resulting in his brutal death. Thirty years after this gruesome death, the suit had deteriorated into massive disrepair and was later known as "Springtrap". Springtrap was later discovered and used for Fazbear's Fright until it was burned down overnight because of the faulty wiring in the building after completing Night 6. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Purple Guy is shown helping an employee into the Spring Bonnie costume. Theories/Speculations Five Nights at Freddy's 2 From Party Room 4, some believe that the paper plate dolls of Freddy and Bonnie actually represents Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while the representation of BB's paper plate doll remains unknown, even though their colors are matched to Freddy and Bonnie. While it was unclear what BB's paper plate doll really represents, some even believe that it represents the odd-colored counterpart of BB (dubbed JJ or Balloon Girl by fans), as some speculated that it was BB's early design, although it is also unknown if BB's odd-colored incarnation appeared in Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some speculate that the "Take Cake to the Children" death minigame possibly takes place in the original Fredbear's Family Diner. Some theories also state that Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie from the second game were the souls of employees who died in springlock animatronics, due to their "malfunction" from Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some theorized that both of the shadows represent Fredbear and Spring Bonnie respectively. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 From CAM 04 where the picture of a gold-frosted Cupcake replacing Toy Bonnie's picture on rare occasions, it was speculated by some that this drawing hints the golden-colored Cupcake to appear in Fredbear's Family Diner as the golden Cupcake, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie having gold-like colors. However, it was unknown if the golden Cupcake really did appear in the diner, as a golden counterpart of Chica has never been seen. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the minigames, the player gets to see what is possibly Fredbear's Family Diner in its full size for the first time. It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, such as a Show Stage and Backstage. The restaurant's animatronics consist of the springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which include Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. Trivia *Some believe that the restaurant featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is not Fredbear's Family Diner, because in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Phone Guy mentions Fredbear's Family Diner having been closed down for years by 1987. **Some believe that The Bite of '87 does not take place in Fredbear's Family Diner. Instead, the bite shown in the Night 5 minigame is another incident, dubbed by fans as The Bite of '83. ***This is supported by a TV that shows a commercial for "Fredbear & Friends", dated 1983. ****However, some believe that 1983 is simply the date of the original broadcast and what is seen here is a recording. *Like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *Fredbear's could quite possibly be the sister location mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as it contains the springlock suits mentioned during Phone Guy's calls. **On Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy says: "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." confirming that the springlock animatronics are actually part of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise regardless if the location is Fredbear's Family Diner. *Purple Guy can be briefly seen in the Night 3 minigame, helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit, possibly implying that he works there, as evidenced by the badge on his chest. *The name "Fredbear" may be a nod to the development of Five Nights at Freddy's, as in the alpha and beta stages, and soon up until release, Freddy Fazbear was then called Freddybear. This can be seen in the game's internal code, as well as the kickstarter page for the very first game. *From the fifth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 featuring Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie, while brightened, there was text from the bottom right that reads "Fr - er". Some claim that this is "Property of Fredbear's Family Diner". **Others claim that the letters wouldn't match if it were true. Instead, they suggest the teaser actually says "Property of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". *In the Halloween Edition, the restaurant has Halloween decorations such as bats, cobwebs and a more Halloween-themed coloring. *The music that plays during the Stage01 minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is Swan Lake Ballet by Tchaikovsky. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy (or possbly Fredbear) in the "Stage01" mngame (click to animate). Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Texture for the outside of the building. Door.png|The door from the restaurant. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear appearing in what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner in the end-of-night minigames for Nights 2, 3, and 5. Fredbear and Friends.gif|A television advertisement of "Fredbear & Friends", consisting of Fredbear, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations